The Heart Of Men
by Ohyesidid
Summary: Eric meets a nice guy on the beach while surfing and can't get him out of his mind, too bad someone else gets there first. AU.


I do not own NCIS LA or the super awesome characters.

This is something I came up with no sure if it's been done but I thought why not. I don't think I will be going along with the shows story line and it will be AU. I have hit a road block on my other story and needed to do something else, so here we go.

Just a one-shot and it is not what I usually do but why not try something different for me.

333333333333333333333333333333333

I love to surf and I love the feeling I get when I am riding the waves in the early morning light. With my job it is the only time I can really do it, who knows when I will get home. I fall right into bed right after work usually because I am always one of the last to leave.

I want to make sure all of the case information is put away and that takes time. I look around for a familiar face and frown when I don't see him before hitting another wave. I have been seeing him surfing for the last couple of weeks when I came in the morning; he seems like a nice guy.

Hot too, not that I would ever say that to him. I never was very good about flirting and hitting on anyone. I would find myself staying longer if he was there and catch a wave with him and it worked. Sort of.

He had an infectious laugh and was always smiling like he was never sad. Man, was he nice to look at too, he is tall and skinny like me but more because he looks like he works out and keeps in shape than because he is naturally skinny.

It took me a week to talk to him and another before I told him my name, something you didn't need when saying hello. Surfers like to keep it simple and not have to morning filled with talk, something my ex didn't understand.

He thought it was funny when I finally introduced myself, he smiled and greeted me in return but only giving me what I think was a last name.

_Flashback_

"_So, um I'm Eric by the way." I say looking over toward the sunrise trying to look casual but failing I think if his small chuckle was anything to go by._

"_Deeks." That is an odd name must be a last name, who gives out just a last name? We surf for a few more minutes before going to the beach to rest. I try not to look when he starts drying off but I can't stop myself, guys got a six pack too. Damn._

_I watch him gather his things and I really want to ask this guy out but I don't make it. "See ya Eric." He makes his way to the boardwalk and I remember to say bye when he is almost there so he doesn't hear me. "Way to go Eric." I mumble to myself before falling back onto the beach. He never drives hear he always walks maybe he lives close by._

_End Flashback_

That was two weeks ago, I saw him twice that next week after telling him my name but not for very long. I find myself looking for him every time I come out. I even come in the evening a couple of times to try and find out if he just switched times. He was never there, I have decided I'm going to ask him out next time I see him.

I spend weeks building myself up to it but I still don't see him, when Callen pulls me aside I can tell I wasn't hiding it as well as I thought I was. "Eric you ok man?"

I look around hoping someone would come and save me from this talk, I respect and like Callen I really do. But he is a very intimidating guy and I still get nervous around him, "Yes."

He does his eye brow raising thing with the long look and I crumble a little, I don't really have anyone I can talk to about this. "I met this guy a while back and he has been on my mind, I didn't mean to let it affect my work."

He turns and leans against the wall, never taking his eyes off me. "There is nothing wrong with your work, I was just worried you seem to be a little sad lately."

I shrug I had been but I wasn't going to say that, "I guess." He gives me a long look, "So tell me about this guy."

G Callen wants to know about my crush on some guy in meet at the beach, I was not expecting this when I came to work today. He is my hesitation, "How about some beers after work just us?"

"Sure." I can work with that, I would rather not have Hetty finding me in a corner talking about my lack of a love life. Not to mention Callen is less intimating outside of work the few times I saw him like that. As it only takes us a couple of hours to find the files and missing Marines wife, it is only a little after 6 when we leave work.

And I find myself sitting across from G Callen in a bar not far from the office, "So, what is he like?"

I don't know why but I tell him about Deeks and how I felt and what I saw or thought and I felt better. It was nice having someone to talk to about this and I told him about how I wanted to ask this guy out.

"Do it, the worst he can say is no right?" I nod after an hour of talking about other things and a few more beers I am surprised when I see none other than Deeks walk in. He grabs a beer and walks over which I find odd but he just smiles as he comes over. 

"Eric, how ya been?" I blush when he talks to me and look away mumbling a quick answer. I do however see the looks Callen and Deeks give each other and frown, I never told Callen his name so it is understandable to check out the hot guy at your table.

I didn't know Callen was gay or not it never came up but I'm leaning toward he is. Deeks sit down and we all start talking and my heart sinks a little as the night wares, I snap out of my daze when Callen moves leaning against the wall. They have been looking each other up and down this whole time and it makes me see I am not his type.

But still maybe I am seeing things and my mind is playing tricks on me.

"So what do you do?" Callen asks and I see Deeks shrug, "Oh, odd jobs I guess you could say. What about you guys?"

I tell him I am a computer geek for a big company and Callen tells him he works at a shipyard. His looks clearly says he doesn't believe us but he lets it go, at 11 we decide to leave and I decide to make my move when something happens.

Deeks turns to Callen outside and puts out his hand, "Marty Deeks." Marty? He never told me his first name and not with that look either, like he wouldn't mind staying out with some company. What gets me more is Callens response, "G Callen."

They shake hands, holding on a little longer than is necessary I think and we all say goodbye, I think about the night well into the next day. I use my computer to look up Marty Deeks. He is a cop and lives in LA that is all I could find there isn't much on him.

One look at Callen when he comes in on Monday tells me I am too late, even I can tell he had a good weekend and I bet it was with Deeks. "Hey Eric?"

"Yeah." I say without looking him in the eye, "I'm sorry man." What I look at him confused, "I met with Deeks the next day after we went for drinks the other night and one thing lead to another, we got talking about how you guys knew each other and that's when it clicked. Why didn't you say anything? I never would have called him if I had known."

I am in shock but not all together surprised. "When did you get his number?" I didn't remember that at all and I was paying attention to everything going on.

"I found it in my pocket when I got home, he is good, turns out he is a cop."

I don't know what to say to that, "It wasn't serious just a crush, plus even I could tell he was interested in you more than me. It's all good Callen really, are you guys going out again?"

He looks around uncomfortable for a moment before answering me, "I don't know." This is what he does I can't ever remember anyone who he has been with. "I think you should you both have crazy schedules, why not what have you got to lose?" He nods and leaves with a thoughtful look, once he is gone I close my eyes and break a little.

It wasn't a silly crush but I know it wasn't going anywhere, Deeks clearly likes Callen more. They get each other more than I do and I understand I really do.

444444444444444444444444444444444444

Just a little something to break my writers block for Secerts Of A Sinner, still undecided if it worked guess I will have to find out.


End file.
